Entalado
by Margarida
Summary: Um Escorpião curioso na Casa de Peixes... Presente de Amigo Secreto do Pandora's Box para Kamui!


É aquela velha história, Saint Seya não me pertence e sim ao mestre Masami Kurumada. Mas, como tudo na vida tem um porém, o Shura é meu, o Sorento também e o Alberich idem.

E lá vamos nós à entrega do presente... Espero que goste, Kamui!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**ENTALADO**

-x-x-x-x-x-

A curiosidade era provavelmente seu segundo nome. E, já que era assim, óbvio que não deixaria aquele pisciano metido a besta quieto em seu canto, enfurnado em sua casa sem dar satisfações por toda manhã.

-Dite! Ô, Dite, tô entrando... Nossa, que qué isso meu? – gritou, ao ver o cavaleiro colocar um objeto sobre uma mesa de canto, na sala.

-Uma jamanta desengonçada que nem você... – Afrodite respondeu, no que recebeu um resmungo de volta – Não tá vendo que é um capacete, Miro?

-Que é um capacete eu sei, mas para quê se você não tem moto?

-Não tinha até agora. Eu vou até a cidade, ligaram da concessionária avisando que o modelo que eu queria chegou.

-Maneiro... Mais que bixiche é essa rosa pintada aqui, do lado direito!

-Não mexa nele! Acabei de terminar a pintura, tem que esperar secar!

-Precisa dar chilique por causa disso?

Afrodite soltou um grunhido e não deu mais bola para Miro. Pegando sua blusa, o cavaleiro de peixes saiu de sua casa, deixando o Escorpião sozinho.

E o bichinho da curiosidade crescendo dentro dele...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ô, Aioros, dá para ser mais rápido? Isso aqui é truco e não xadrez!

Indiferente ao comentário de Kanon, o sagitariano continuava impassível, estudando as cartas que tinha em mãos. O marina revirou os olhos pela centésima vez, já estava decorando quantas rachaduras tinha a parede de Sagitário de tantas vezes que havia contado naquela espera.

À sua frente, também esperando alguma reação do amigo, Saga suspirava. Até que...

-Nossa... Estão sentindo isso?

-Isso o quê?

-Parece o cosmo de alguém entrando em desespero.

-Desespero? Eu não estou sentindo nada... Só o cosmo lerdo desse banana aqui!

Aioros apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e soltou um baixo grunhido. Saga, balançando a cabeça, resolveu esquecer o cosmo e se concentrar no jogo. Ou melhor, na interminável espera.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Prateada, do jeito que queria. Fascinado pela nova aquisição, Afrodite resolveu que era uma boa dar umas voltas pela cidade. E, já que queria sossego, desligou o celular.

Não queria ser incomodado em hipótese nenhuma.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Shura? – chamou Kamus, descendo de sua casa para Capricórnio, ao ver o amigo sentado na escadaria dos fundos.

-O que foi?

-Você viu o inseto por aí?

-O Miro? Não vejo desde manhã, quando ele foi até a casa do Dite.

-Droga, ele sumiu. Não apareceu nem para almoçar em Aquário.

-Ele não foi filar a bóia na tua casa? Caramba, então a coisa é grave!

-x-x-x-x-x-

A vista do cabo era perfeita, ainda mais depois de um tour pela cidade e a sua felicidade por finalmente ter conseguido comprar aquela moto. Rindo sozinho, Afrodite decidiu que era melhor voltar ao Santuário, já era o fim da tarde.

Ajeitando a blusa de couro, ligou o celular e o danado logo resolveu apitar, feito um desesperado.

-Alô? – atendeu prontamente, mas o que ouviu como resposta foram alguns grunhidos.

-Alô? – tirou o celular da orelha e viu um número conhecido no visor – Miro? O que você quer, seu lesado?

Mais grunhidos indecifráveis. Sentindo que poderiam ser problemas, Afrodite desligou o celular e foi a toda velocidade para o Santuário, a moto rasgando com tudo as ruas de Atenas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chispando, o pisciano subiu correndo as escadarias das dozes casas, nem viu a cena que se desenrolava em Sagitário.

Sentados de frente um para o outro, Kanon e Saga estavam com as cabeças apoiadas na mesa, dormindo e babando no baralho. E Aioros continuava imóvel, analisando o jogo em mãos.

-Miro? Sei que está na minha casa, apareça!

Dite gritava a plenos pulmões, pronto para atacar o Escorpião se ele tivesse aprontado alguma. Foi então que viu uma sombra disforme se mover pelo corredor, vindo em sua direção. O corpo alongado andava de maneira cambaleante, cabeça monstruosa de tão grande pendia para os lados.

O cavaleiro conjurou uma rosa negra e se preparou para lançá-la quando viu que se tratava de...

-Mi-Miro? Que qué iss... Háháháhá!!!

Com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa e as pernas moles pela risada, Dite se sentou no chão de sua sala, segurando a barriga. As gargalhadas ecoavam por Peixes e podiam ser ouvidas do lado de fora. Tudo por que, à sua frente, uma cena insólita se desenrolava.

Miro estava parado no corredor, furioso. E com o capacete de Dite entalado na cabeça! O escorpiano tentava fazer o amigo parar de rir, mas quanto mais fazia alguma coisa ou resmungava, mais o cavaleiro se contorcia de rir.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – quis saber Shura, chegando junto com Kamus.

Ao ver a situação de Dite no chão e Miro daquele jeito, o espanhol entendeu tudo. E aí...

-Háháhá!

Foi outro ao chão. Kamus, impassível se virou para Miro, com olhar inquisidor.

-O que você fez, seu idiota?

-Kghahums... – miro tentou falar, mas só saíam sons de grunhidos.

Então algo inédito aconteceu. Primeiro um sorriso, seguido de uma risadinha marota. Quando todos se deram conta, Kamus rolava no chão de tanto que ria. Miro estava ficando cada vez mais furiosos, mas o desespero era tanto que não conseguia nem elevar seu cosmo para atacar os amigos.

De repente, ele apareceu. Calmamente, passou pelos três cavaleiros no chão, caminhou até Miro e segurou o capacete pelas laterais. Apertou m botão de um lado, segurou outro e... A trava automática do capacete se abriu.

-Tão simples e você aí, desesperado feito uma besta... – comentou Shaka, sorrindo meio debochado.

Parando de rir, mas ainda soluçando, Dite se levantou apoiado em Shura, Kamus ficou pelo chão mesmo, deitado no tapete.

-A curiosidade matou um gato e fez um Escorpião de bobo... Desde que horas está assim, Miro?

-Desde quando você saiu, Dite. – Shaka respondeu, voltando-se para o pisciano.

-Ei! Se você sabia por que não veio me ajudar?

-Por que eu não queria perder esse momento por nada do mundo...

-Nhai, foi demais... – Kamus se levantou – Tinha que ser essa besta do Miro e... Miro? Você está bem? Miro?

-Corram – ordenou Shura, disparando escada abaixo, tentando se livrar de uma chuva de agulhas escarlates em sua direção.

Passaram feito vento pela casa de Sagitário, onde Saga e Kanon ainda dormiam. Estavam tendo bons sonhos quando...

-TRUCO, MALUCO!!!

Mesa, cartas e um par de gêmeos foram ao chão com o grito de Aioros, triunfante por te ganho a partida...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Histórias reais são ótima fonte de inspiração... Perguntem à minha amiga Kalíope, essa do capacete a gente se mata de rir até hoje... A mãe de Deckasan que o diga!

Feliz Natal, Kamui, muitas felicidades e paz no Novo Ano. Espero que tenha gostado e que eu tenha correspondido as expectativas de alguma forma.


End file.
